religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Adam Michna z Otradovic
Adam Václav Michna z Otradovic (Jindřichův Hradec, Zuid-Bohemen, 30 juni? 1600 – aldaar, 2 november 1676) was een Tsjechisch componist, muziekpedagoog, schrijver en organist. Levensloop Michna z Otradovic studeerde aan het gymnasium van de jezuïeten in Jindřichův Hradec (Duits: Neuhaus), waar hij naast zijn werkzaamheden als organist ook een restaurant had. Michna geldt als eerste representant van een eigen Tsjechische stijl in de barokmuziek. Als componist en schrijver publiceerde hij twee zangboeken, "Česká mariánská muzika" en "Svatoročnì muzika", die vier- tot vijfstemmige liederen in homofone bezetting bevatten. Een verdere verzameling is "Loutna česká", maar hiervan zijn slechts fragmenten bewaard gebleven. Composities Missen en gewijde muziek * 1642 Obsequinum Marianum, voor solisten en gemengd koor * 1648 Officium vespertinum sive Psalmi vespertiui *# Psalmi I *## Psalmus 110 *## Psalmus 111 *## Psalmus 112 *## Psalmus 113 *## Psalmus 114 *# Psalmi II *## Dixit Dominus *## Laudate pueri *# Compositiones ad honorem Beata Maria Virgine *## Vesperis in Festis Beatae Mariae Virginis *## Litaniae Beata Maria Virgine á 8 * 1654 Litanie de SS. nomine Jesu a'8, voor 2 sopranen, alt, 2 tenor, bas, gemengd koor, strijkers en orgel * 1654 Magnificant I. toni, voor solisten en koor * 1654 Sacra et litaniae * 1654 Vánoční Mše (Kerstmis) "Již slunce z hvězdy vyšlo" *# Sinfonia *# Kyrie *# Gloria *# Credo *# Sanctus, Benedictus *# Agnus Dei * Cantiones pro defunctis, voor solisten (sopraan, mezzo-sopraan, countertenor, tenor, bas) en orkest * Chtíc, aby spal, voor kinderkoor (of: sopraan) en orgel * Dixit Dominus, Psalmen-concert voor sopraan, gemengd koor en basso continuo * Magnificat, voor gemengd koor, strijkers en orgel * Missa Sancti Venceslai (Svatováclavská mše), voor solisten, gemengd koor, trompetten, trombones, strijkers en orgel *# Kyrie *# Gloria *# Credo *# Agnus Dei * Missa super *# Sinfonia *# Kyrie *# Gloria *# Credo *# Sanctus *# Benedictus *# Agnus Dei * Missa III * Missa V * Missa VI pro defunctis - Requiem *# Requiem aeternam *# Kyrie *# Sanctus *# Sequentia *# Offertorium *# Sanctus *# Agnus Dei *# Communio *# Requiem pro ultimo ad libitum * Te Deum, voor solisten en gemengd koor Werken voor koor of samenzang * Nebeští Kavalérové * O svatých třech králích * Vánoční písně (Tsjechische kerstliederen) *# Vánoční hospoda *# Vánoční kolíbka a kolíbáni *# Vánoční magnet a střelec *# Vánoční noc *# Vánočni rosička *# Vánoční roztomilost *# Vánoční vinšovaná pošta * Písně Adventní a Vánoční (Liederen voor advent en kerst) *# Píseň adventní *# Druhá adventní - Rorate, coeli *# O narození Pána Krista *# Pozdravení děťatka Ježíše *# Nebeský slavíček, k chvále Boží sladce prozpěvující, divné Boží narození *# Jiná o narození Pána Ježíše *# Zvání k jesličkám Pána Krista *# Opět jiná o narození Pána Krista *# Item jiná o narození Pána Krista *# O svatých Třech králich *# Druhá o svatých Třech králich Vocale muziek * 13 árií s předehrami Zangboeken * 1647 Česká mariánská muzika, radostná i žalostná * 1653 Loutna česká *# Předmluva *# Povolání duchovní nevěsty *# Matky boží slavná nadání *# Svatební prstýnek *# Panenská láska *# Žehnání s světem *# Duchovní svatební lázeň *# Duší věno *# Andělské přátelství *# Svatební věneček *# Den svatební *# Domácí vojna mezi duší a tělem *# Smutek bláznivých panen * 1661 Svatoroční muzika, aneb sváteční kancionál *# Píseň adventní /Hle přijde Pán/ *# Adama, prvního Otce, pokání /Ach, proč život nelepšíme/ *# O narození Pána Krista /Děťátku my prozpěvůjme/ *# Zvání k jesličkám Krista Pána /K jesličkám překrásného děťátka rozmilého/ *# Opět jiná o narození Pána Krista /Ó pacholátko přemilé/ *# Item jiná o narození Pána Krista /Ježíška přivítejme/ *# Zvání všeho stvoření k slavnosti Nejsvětějšího jména Ježíš /Ježíš, to přesladké jméno/ *# O svatých třech králích /Nové hvězdy, nové světlo/ *# O očišťování Blahoslavné Panny Marie /Chudoba s ponížeností/ *# O svatých Crhovi a Strachotovi, biskupích a patronech českých i moravských /Svatí Crho a Strachoto/ *# Pozdravení Krista Ježíše ukřižovaného /Zdráv buď Kriste, Boží synu/ *# Rozjímání umučení Syna Božího /Plačte andělové/ *# Poslední rozloučení Syna Božího s svou nejmilejší Matkou /Když čas přišel/ *# Slavné Syna Božího Vzkříšení /Ó převeselá novina/ *# O svatém Vojtěchu, biskupu a dědici českém /Velikou dnes slavnost máme/ *# O svatém Prokopu, patronu české země /Spívejte poustevníčkovi/ *# Svatý Hippolyt, červená mučedlnínská Jindřicho-hradecká růže /Jaký to kvítek červený/ *# Druhá o svaté Lidumile /O svaté Lidumile, kněžně a dědičce české - Svatá Lidumila vdova/ *# O svatém Václavu, patronu a dědici českém /Svatý Václave, kníže nášú Publicaties * Adam Václav Michna z Otradovic: Das dichterische Werk - Adam Michna z Otradovic, uitgegeven van Antonín Skarka, München, W. Fink. 1968. 364 p. in deze uitgave zijn onthouden: Ceská mariánská muzika. Loutna ceská. Svatorocní muzika * Adam Václav Michna z Otradovic: Ceská Mariánská Muzika, Praha, Ed. Supraphon, 1989. 118 p. ISBN 80 7058114 X * Adam Michna z Otradovic: Básnické dílo. Texty písní 1647-1661, Praha, Česká knižnice, 1999. ISBN 80 7106329 0 * Adam Michna z Otradovic: Loutna česká (1653), České Budějovice, 1984. * Adam Václav Michna z Otradovic: Vánoční kolíbka a kolibání Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns en Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * V. Bitnar: Postavy a problémy českého baroku literárního, Praha, 1939. * J. Muk: Adam Michna, Jindřichův Hradec, 1941. * Zdeňek Tichá: Adam Václav Michna z Otradovic, Melantrich, edice Odkazy pokrokových osobností naší minulosti, Praha, 1976. * Jiří Sehnal: Vy'znam Michnovy cecske manianske muziky pro ceskou baroknf hudbu, Opus musicum. 18 (1986), S. 247-251. * Jiří Sehnal: Pline Adama Michny z Otradovic - (Lieder des Adam Michna z Otradovic), Hudebm'veda. 12 (1975), S. 3-45. * Jiří Sehnal: Renaissanceerbe und neues Denken in den Kirchenmelodien von Adam Michna mit Bezug auf die dichterisch-metrische Vorlage, Colloquium Music and Word. Brno 1973. S. 81-85. * Antonín Škarka: Das dichterische Werk Adam Václav Michna z Otradovic, München : W. Fink, 1968, 364 S., (incl.: Česká mariánská muzika. Loutna česká. Svatoroční muzika) * Jean-Claude Berton, Norbert Dufourcq, Marcelle Benoit: La Musique tchèque : Ouvrage de technique musicale (Que sais-je), Presses universitaires de France, 1982. 127 p., ISBN 978-2130372646 * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlman's musiklexikon, 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag AB, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * Bohdan Sroka: Nalez puvodniho tisku Michnovy Loutny - (Ein neuer Fund von Michnas "Loutna ceska"), Hudebof ve"da. 5 (1968), S. 641-644. * Československý hudební slovník osob a institucí, Praha: Státní hudební vydavatelství: 1963, 1965 * Jaroslav Buzga: Der tschechische Barockkomponist Adam Michna z Otradovic (um 1600 bis 1676), in: Festschrift Heinrich Besseler zum sechzigsten Geburtstag. Leipzig, Deutscher Verlag für Musik, 1961 * Robert Eitner: Biographisch-bibliographisches Quellen-Lexikon der Musiker und Musikgelehrten Christlicher Zeitrechnung bis Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, Graz: Akademische Druck- u. Verlaganstalt, 1959 * Gottfried Johann Dlabacž: Allgemeines historisches Künstler-Lexikon für Böhmen und zum Teil auch für Mähren und Schlesien, 3 Bde. in 1 Band, Prag: 1815, ISBN 978-3-487-05014-0 Categorie:Tsjechisch componist Categorie:Tsjechisch organist Categorie:Tsjechisch schrijver Categorie:Barokcomponist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 17e eeuw Categorie:Tsjechisch muziekpedagoog cs:Adam Václav Michna z Otradovic de:Adam Michna en:Adam Václav Michna z Otradovic eo:Adam Michna ja:アダム・ヴァーツラフ・ミフナ pl:Adam Michna ru:Михна, Адам Вацлав